Nova (Real-Life)
|-|Nova= A nova is an explosion from the surface of a white-dwarf star in a binary star system. A nova occurs when the white dwarf, which is the dense core of a once-normal star, “steals” gas from its nearby companion star. When enough gas builts up on the surface of the white dwarf it triggers an explosion. For a brief time, the system can shine up to a million times brighter than normal. As long as it continues to take gas from its companion star, the white dwarf can produce nova outbursts at regular intervals. |-|Kilonova= A kilonova (also called a macronova or r-process supernova) is a transient astronomical event that occurs in a compact binary system when two neutron stars or a neutron star and a black hole merge into each other. Kilonovae are thought to emit short gamma-ray bursts and strong electromagnetic radiation due to the radioactive decay of heavy r-process nuclei that are produced and ejected fairly isotropically during the merger process.The term kilonova was introduced by Metzger et al. in 2010 to characterize the peak brightness, which they showed reaches 1000 times that of a classical nova. They are 1⁄10 to 1⁄100 the brightness of a typical supernova, the self-detonation of a massive star |-|Red Nova= A luminous red nova (abbr. LRN, pl. luminous red novae, pl.abbr. LRNe) is a stellar explosion thought to be caused by the merging of two stars. They are characterised by a distinct red colour, and a light curve that lingers with resurgent brightness in the infrared. Luminous red novae are not to be confused with standard novae, explosions that occur on the surface of white dwarf stars. |-|Supernova= A supernova is a violent stellar explosion that can shine as brightly as an entire galaxy of billions of normal stars. Astronomers divide supernovae into two groups: Type I and Type II. Type I supernovae most likely form as a white dwarf “steals” hot gas from a companion star. If enough gas piles up on the surface of the white dwarf, a runaway thermonuclear explosion blasts the star to bits, leaving nothing behind. These are the brightest supernovae, and can be used to measure the distances to other galaxies. Type II supernovae are the final stage in the evolution of stars that are at least eight times as massive as the Sun. Such a star reaches a point where it can no longer produce nuclear energy in its core. |-|Quarknova= A quark-nova is the hypothetical violent explosion resulting from the conversion of a neutron star to a quark star. Analogous to a supernova heralding the birth of a neutron star, a quark nova signals the creation of a quark star. When a neutron star spins down, it may convert to a quark star through a process known as quark deconfinement. The resultant star would have quark matter in its interior. The process would release immense amounts of energy, perhaps explaining the most energetic explosions in the universe Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B '''for Dwarf Novas. '''5-A '''for average Novas. '''High 5-A for Kilonovas. High 4-C for Luminous Red Novas. High 4-C to 4-B for supernova/hypernova. 4-B 'for quark-nova '''Verse: '''Real Life '''Name: '''Nova, Kilonova, Luminous Red Nova, Supernova/Hypernova, Quark-Nova '''Classification: '''The "death" of a star (Based on their magnitude, they are classified as Nova, Kilonova, Luminous Red Nova, Supernova or Quark-Nova '''Special Abilities: '''Energy Manipulation (Upon dying, A star will release all it's energy and essentially cause a burst of energy), Gravity Manipulation (Causes strong gravitional waves), Radiation Manipulation (The energy that derives from the dying star is radiation, more specifically nuclear energy), Self-Destruction (The event occurs when a star essentially reaches the end of it's life cycle and destroys itself), Explosion Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Planet Level 'for Dwarf Novas (They only release a fraction of the energy caused by average Novas ). '''Large Planet Level '''for your average Nova (Produces 1037 Joules). '''Dwarf Star Level '''for Kilonovas (Produces 1039 to 1041 Joules). '''Large Star Level '''for Red Novas (Produces 5×1043 Joules). '''Large Star Level '''to '''Solar System Level '(Produces (1044 to 1046 Joules). 'Solar System Level '''for Quark Novas (Produces 1047 Joules) 'Speed: Relativistic+ to Speed of Light '''(Expells Plasma at these speeds. Both Gravitional Waves and Gamma Radiation can propagate through the quantum turbulence of space-time) Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Real-Life Category:Events Category:Natural Phenomena Category:Cosmic Events Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Self-Destructors Category:Radiation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4